In a known cooling device (EP-A-0 696 160) of similar type, the rib-like cooling elements, made of good heat-conducting material, are fixed in slot-like longitudinal notches of a base plate which serves for the fastening of electrical or electronic components to be cooled. The fixing of the rib-like cooling elements in the slot-like longitudinal notches takes place by clamping, in that a stretched piece of wire, in the area of the end of adjacent profile limbs, i.e., the profile base of the rib-like cooling elements, is pressed in such a way that the ribbon-shaped material of the cooling elements, in the area of these ends, is pressed against the longitudinal walls of the longitudinal notches. In order to improve the fixing, it is also intended to have the longitudinal notches dovetail-shaped. Furthermore, it is suggested to provide for groove-like indentations in the side walls of the longitudinal notches.
Furthermore, it is known (EP-A-0 483 058) to slit the areas between adjacent longitudinal notches and, after insertion of the cooling elements shaped as hollow bodies, to press the base plate material in the area of the side walls of such longitudinal notches inwards in such a way that the ends of the cooling elements are clamped between the side walls.